The Pollard Crisis
200px |caption = Dejima Forces entering Soviet Ukraine, as part of the Anti-Rogue Coalition |preceded_by = DH-NPO War |followed_by = |status = |result = Destruction of Soviet Ukraine. Coalition strategic victory. Soviet Ukraine deleted. |backgroundcolor = cyan |textcolor = black |force1 = Anti-Rogue Coalition ---- SOS * Erika Furudo * Nipon * Sakurakoku * Dargokia * Ishiki ---- '''New Sakura Order * Complex of Dejima |force2 = Darth Pollard Forces ---- Soviet Ukraine |nocat = yes }} The Pollard Crisis (referred to as Operation Blockhead by the SOS Brigade) is a minor military conflict involving the SOS Brigade and Soviet Ukraine, a former member nation of the green team alliance Tetris. This conflict is significant in the matter that it is the only military conflict in which member nations of both the SOS Brigade and New Sakura Order are fighting on the same side of a conflict. The Rogue Attacks Begin On February 4, 2011, Darth Pollard decided that he was going to quit Cybernations. After making that decision, he starting a series of rogue attacks against several members of the SOS Brigade and Bernkastel's nation, Erika Furudo, which was residing in the Imperial Order at the time. Darth Pollard's forces were able to send these nation's into a non-nuclear anarchy in the sudden attacks and the attack were relatively unopposed in the first hours. The First Counters By surprise, the first nation that took to countering the rogues of the Soviet Ukraine was the actions from a third party. That first nation was the Complex of Dejima, a member nation of the New Sakura Order. Saniiro Matsudaira, Dejima's ruler, decided to act against the actions of the Soviet Ukraine in the fact that he believed that Tetris may decide to use this event to antagonize further action from the SOS Brigade. Before update on February 4, Saniiro Matsudaira made the order, as a nation, to declare war on the forces of the Soviet Ukraine. "As people have noticed in the last several hours, you may have noticed that Pollard has taken the action as to rogue several nations. I am disappointed that Pollard would try to trigger an incident that could spiral out of control. I, for one, will not stand for this roguing. In response, the Complex of Dejima, acting on its own goodwill and to prevent an escalating incident, hereby declares war on the forces of the Cult of Blade X" -Saniiro Matsudaira This action was seen as controversial by most of the government members of the New Sakura Order and Tetris, as this was an unauthorized, unilateral action by the Complex of Dejima. Thanks to the forces of the Complex of Dejima, the forces of the Soviet Ukraine were hampered long enough to fell prey to nuclear attack by other attacking nations. Aftermath After a week of fight, the nation of the Soviet Ukraine was left devastated and in disrepair. As Darth Pollard is leaving the game, it is doubtful that the Soviet Ukraine will rebuild. Although some fighting is still ongoing, the majority of the conflict with the Soviet Ukraine is over, and the Pollard Crisis is seen as a strategic military victory for the anti-rogue coalition. Propaganda File:Shami-nyan prop.png File:Pollard Reaction Girls.png File:Bern Gather Intelligence.png File:Saniiro umad prop.jpg File:Saniiro Tetris prop.png File:Saniiro shut down everything.jpg Category:SOS Brigade Category:Pollard Category:Tetris